Noble Intentions
Overview Summary #Follow Orozar Highstone to the meeting place. #Protect Orozar Highstone! #See Orozar Highstone for your reward. Obtained from :Orozar Highstone in Sorrow's Furnace Requirements :You must lead Orozar Highstone to Sorrow's Furnace as part of To Sorrow's Furnace Reward :*4,000 XP Preliminary Dialogue :Orozar Highstone: "Let's go find that ungrateful brother of mine." Dialogue :"My younger brother, fool that he is, has gone and joined the Stone Summit. As ye can imagine, if my rivals learn of this, it could be disastrous for my family and my political career. That's where ye come in. I've bribed several of the guards to grant us safe passage. We're going to find my brother and bring him back before anyone finds out. Can I count on yer silence?" ::Accept: "I'd hate to see your image tarnished. You can count on me." ::Reject: "I have a big mouth. You'd better find someone else." Intermediate Dialogue 1 (spoken while heading towards the "meeting place") :Orozar Highstone: "Follow me! The meeting place is just up head." :Orozar Highstone: "Sorrow's Furnace... A fitting name for this place, eh?" :Orozar Highstone: "Looks like the bribe paid off. This should be a walk in the park." :Orozar Highstone: "Just a bit further, now. Come on!" :Orozar Highstone: "Great beards! We aren't supposed to encounter any guards... We've been tricked!" :Orozar Highstone: "I cry foul! I gave these Summit twice the going rate, and still they betray me. Is there no honor among those who take bribes?" :Orozar Highstone: "Betrayed first by my own brother, now by the Stone Summit. They were bought and paid for, I tell ye! Damn cheats." Intermediate Dialogue 2 :Priest of Sorrows: "Ye'll fetch a grand ransom, Highstone. Twenty times the amount ye've spent on the bribes." :Orozar Highstone: "These Stone Summit are a nasty lot. Used to be a bribe actually meant something to a Dwarf." :Priest of Sorrows: "Pleasure doing business with you, Orozar! See ye in the Underworld!" Intermediate Dialogue 3 :Orozar Highstone: "Incoming! Look alive!" Intermediate Dialogue 4 :Orozar Highstone: "I think that's the last of the guards for now. Let's keep moving." Reward Dialogue :"Well fought, my friend. I thought we were on our way to the Eternal Forge, but it seems the Great Dwarf has other plans for us this day." Followup :Noble Intentions Plan B Walkthrough Follow Orozar as he leads you into Sorrow's Furnace. Once he finds out he has been betrayed, you must keep him from dying. If Orozar dies, your party is transported back to the last outpost you visited. You should step off the plateau and meet the Stone Summit earlier before they get to him. If your entire party gets wiped out, you will be resurrected at a Resurrection Shrine right next to where you died and will be able to immediately resume the battle. If you have henchmen they do a great job of healing and protecting Orozar. The attacks come in waves, one group of 3 Summit will come in the first wave, then two groups in the second. On the third wave, three groups will come with a boss trailing. On the fourth wave, four parties will come with another boss and a Priest of Sorrows. You must eliminate the priest first and foremost, otherwise he will revive all the earlier fallen Summit dwarves - including the boss from the previous wave. Notes *Having a corpse exploiting Necro in the party is extremly helpful, since the Dark Binders will cast Well of Suffering. *A Minion Master can make this quest considerably easier; you will be outnumbered at most parts of the quests, but minions can counter that. *Having good, coordinated monks helps a lot, since you will become overrun by enemies from three sides and it's hard to keep proper aggro on your tanks. *This quest can leave you a chance for exploring the Sorrow's Furnace. Just be careful not to get close to Orozar for beginning the second part of the quest. While exploring, you may come across a raised bridge that can only be lowered by placing a Master Gear into a nearby Gearbox. However, doing so will cause enemies to spawn back at Orozar's location, killing him and tossing the party out of Sorrow's Furnace. Category:Prophecies quests Category:Repeatable quests